iPod Tag Challenge: Way Back Into Love
by Stessa
Summary: My respond to the iPod Tag Challenge. - All I want to do is find a way back into love, I can't make it through without a way back into love - Ten songs, ten drabbles, and ten different small stories.


**iPod Tag Challenge: Way Back Into Love **

**By Stessa.**

**1: Irreplaceable – Beyonc****é**

She couldn't believe him. Why was he doing this to her? She thought they were great, honestly. And yet he still went on and treated her like this. They had known each other since high school, they had been best friends and lovers. He used to be so sweet, but as soon as he got onto that professional basketball team, his ego took over. He went to clubs and danced with blonde bimbos instead of being at home with her.

"Gabriella, you're gonna regret this." Troy said, as he stood on her front porch. Yes, _her_ front porch. It wasn't his house anymore.

She gave him an odd look, "Now, I definitely won't. This is the best decision I've ever made."

"You won't find another man like me." he told her, those blue eyes she used to love so much, filled with anger, "I'll give you everything you want, and you still throw me out. There's no one as good as me."

"Believe me," Gabriella said, and thought of Ryan, who was on his way, "there is."

**2: Afrika – Nanna og de andre (translated****;**** Africa – Nanna and the others) **

"Why don't you think of someone else for a change?" Ryan asked her, and she looked up from her magazine, shooting him those brown eyes, filled with anger.

"I do, I think of other people all the time!" Sharpay said and closed her magazine with a smack, "Don't I teach those spoiled brats hip-hop every week? I'm _very _generous."

"Teaching spoiled kids hip-hop is nothing Sharpay," Ryan tried to tell her – he honestly thought that she didn't know how other people had it; and what other people did, "You have everything you want, and yet you still sit there and think you have it so tough, just because Dad won't buy you a new car. There's other things in the world, okay? Think about it, kids starve, people live on the street, they die of hunger. You should realize how you have it here."

"So yeah?" Sharpay said, and crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm spoiled too, huh? I know how they have it there, I watched the documentary on TV – see. _I care_."

Ryan shook his head and left her in her oh so precious couch. He didn't want to talk to her. He wished she would see how other people had it. How could his own sister be like that? She should use some of her money to help other people instead. But she was just so self-centred. Their life was so far from the life other people experienced everyday.

He was going to do something about that.

**3: When You Look Me In the Eyes – Jonas Brothers **

There was just something so special about her. He didn't know what it was. The first time he saw her at that ski lodge, something just told him that she was the person he had been looking for. He didn't know how he could feel that, but he just knew that things would change for the better.

She was everything he could ever dream of; she made him happier than he could have ever believed to be. Not even basketball had ever made him feel this good. Singing with her was Heaven, touching her made him see stars.

"I love you." she'd whisper, and he'd feel his throat tighten, because he knew she meant it, and he knew that he felt the same. He'd take her in his arms, hold her tight and just breathe in the scent that was all her; he knew that it was forever. It was the perfect moment.

But still nothing beat when she looked him in the eyes. It was truly paradise when brown met blue.

_(TroyxGabriella, if anyone didn't get it.)_

**4: Shoebox – Brie Larson **

Kelsi fell onto her bed, her brown curls falling down behind her. She didn't know how it could be, but seeing her everyday was amazing and yet so heartbreaking. Why did she have to leave her, why did she have to go find another girl? It was bad enough that Kelsi had fallen for her, but she had fallen back, and still she moved on.

Kelsi turned over and grabbed the shoebox beneath her bed. She knew exactly where it was, and what it held. She opened it, took out the photo and studied it closely. She was so beautiful – probably the most beautiful person she had ever met.

Kelsi thought that tonight they would have gotten back together. She had called her up and told her to meet her in the park, at the swing – their place. But she was there to give her back her stuff. Kelsi had tried not to let it bother her, but the new girl had been sitting in her car, waiting for them to finish. And when Kelsi had gotten her things, the blonde had left for her new girlfriend, and Kelsi had watched them leave.

The picture was all she had left.

_(KelsixSharpay – other girl; Gabriella, if anyone didn't get that.) _

**5: You Look Wonderful Tonight – Eric Clapton **

There was just something about her; the way she moved, the way she smiled and the way her hair fell across her shoulders. It was weird, she always worried what to do with herself when they were going out, she was so nervous she didn't look good. He didn't understand her. She was beautiful no matter what she did.

She turned to him, questions edged in her brown pools, "Do I look alright?" she asked, and did a spin for him.

"Yes, you look wonderful tonight." He answered her, "You always do, Sharpay."

She smiled to him, and grabbed his hand. They were going to a party again. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it didn't matter. All he noticed was that every man in the room was watching her, wondering what she was doing there with him. He knew he wasn't the perfect man, but he loved her. That was the most important thing.

"Do you feel alright?" she asked him, as they sat by their table, and she zipped her red wine.

He gazed at her again, and knew that it was only because of her, because he loved her so much, and because the light hit her in that certain way, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." He mumbled, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

_(Zeke is the guy, if you're wondering.) _

**6: Deal With It – Corbin Bleu **

"Why do we keep discussing this, Taylor?" Chad asked, feeling hopeless again. He didn't understand why she just didn't _get_ it.

Taylor shot him a look, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Gabriella saw you with her, Chad. You were with her! Why were you with her!?"

"I'm not with anyone, Tay babe." Chad helplessly tried to convince her, "I love you and only you. I don't lie to you, babe. I love you."

Taylor rolled her eyes and firmly crossed her arms across her chest, "Oh really? Then what were you doing last night when Gabriella said you were with that other girl?"

Chad gave her a sideways smile, "I was out with the guys. We played basketball in Troy's backyard."

She didn't answer him. Her mouth was tightened together, and he wished she would stop pushing him away. There was nobody but her.

**7: 7 Things – Miley Cyrus**

She hated him, _God_ she hated him! Why was he like that? Why wouldn't he just be like he used to be? They were perfect before, and yet he still changed. It hurt her, it really did. She just wanted the guy she fell in love with back. The guy she knew and liked.

But he was gone. Gone, gone, gone.

She flipped her phone shut when his text came. At least he could apologise to her in person and _mean_ it. Their relationship had been like a rollercoaster, but she had believed they would make it through. But he made her cry when he wasn't supposed to, and then seconds later, he made her laugh. He confused her so much, and she hated him for it. She hated him and his games.

She hated his friends, she hated that girl he sort of liked. She hated how he made her feel, and how she loved him even if she shouldn't. But she also loved everything about him. The way his smile made her feel. The way his eyes were so warm and full of love. The way his hand in hers would stop the world, and how she got lost in him whenever his lips touched hers.

She hated it, but she loved it. She hated him, but she still loved him too. Why was everything so tough? Why weren't they just them? Why were they so _difficult_?

_(ChadxSharpay)_

**8: The More Boys I Meet – Carrie Underwood **

She had never thought meeting the guy for her would be so tough. In high school she dated different guys; all of them turned out to be jerks and she broke up with them. She was older now, she had a career going, and yet she still couldn't meet anyone special.

Her friends set her up on countless of days. Taylor tried getting her together with a guy from work. Kelsi had mentioned something about this composer-dude, but when she met him, he had been extremely childish, and not at all the guy Kelsi had described. He was neither funny nor cool.

No one really wanted a relationship, they all wanted to get her into sack. But she wouldn't do that; she had a goal and she was going to get it.

She knew it was foolish, searching for her knight in shining armour. But that was what she wanted. She wanted to find her prince, she wanted to take a chance and kiss that slimy frog. Because when she did her dream guy would appear and they'd get married and everything would be good.

They would live happily ever after. But until then… well, she could always get a puppy.

_(Gabriella) _

**9: Way Back Into Love – Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett of the Music and Lyrics Soundtrack **

"Can you make me happy?" she asked him, as she looked him in the eyes, hoping that his answer would be yes, that he would definitely do everything he could to make her happy, "Can you really let me love you?"

He wasn't quite sure what to answer. He knew that they both had been stupid. They had been too caught up in their careers, trying to make something of themselves. They had forgotten what was most important; finding that special someone to grow old with, finding that person to love. They had had all that – together, but they had thrown it away.

She had seen the light of day or something, and now she was standing before him again, after a half a year, asking him if he really could love her, if he would give her that love. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure, "I – I don't know… it's so hard to get time for everything. I have so much work, Sharpay."

"Troy," she said, her brown eyes begging him, "We gave up on everything when we got together. It was so perfect. It was foolish to give that up. Let's try again, I know I can love you, I know we can find our way back." She paused, "But I need your full attention, I want you to meet me half-way there."

He nodded firmly. She was the woman he wanted to grow old with; how could he give up on a chance like this?She would be that person, that person who brought him back to life, and really made him feel.

**10: Moment's Bliss – Julie Berthelsen **

She threw her pillow into the wall, letting out a loud yell. How the hell could she have been so stupid!? How could she have thought that it would be okay to just cheat on her husband? It had seemed so perfect; that guy was cute, he wanted to be with her, and Jason would never know.

But she couldn't live with that lie. She had to tell him. She had to tell Jason what she had done. It wasn't fair to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks; she was so weak, she hated that, "I did it, Jason. I was stupid…"

She had gotten it off of her chest, but he was so hurt. He was crying, asking her why, and she really couldn't tell. There was no answer, and nothing could make up for it. She had hurt a man she had been friends with since they were young.

"I shouldn't have," she whispered, burying her face in his neck, "I shouldn't have, Jason. I hurt you, I didn't mean to. It was only for one moment, and now I've ruined the rest of our life together. I ruined it." she looked up at him, tears reflected in her glasses, "I broke your heart."

Jason swallowed loudly and could feel himself shivering, because he still loved her, no matter what, "Yeah, Kelsi, yeah you did." He whispered.

Kelsi bent her head again; she couldn't believe herself. She had traded a moment's bliss for the price of their happiness.

* * *

_So that was my respond to the iPod Tag Challenge. This is certainly not my best work yet, but it was very fun! I really loved writing it. You actually realize how long it takes to write just a few lines; I suddenly realized how much time I actually spend doing this fic-stuff. And it's hard to actually write something that makes sense, when you only have around three minutes. Anyway, I was tagged by BeautifulxxDisasterx, and now I have to tag five new people! But first, here's the deal with the game. _

_You put your iPod (or whatever you've got) on shuffle and the ten songs that come up right after each other, you use. You write a short drabble inspired by each song in the time it takes for you to listen to it. It's seriously fun, like no joke. I hope you decide to do it, and continue the game. You can write for which category you want, but I decided to stick with only High School Musical couples._

_I'm tagging, __XxCharmedxX,_ _Zashleyrocks and Zanessa sucks, HeSaidSheSaidx, __BeneathTheSurface and __xJamey__. _

_I hope you will continue this ;b_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical or any of the songs I used. _


End file.
